Thanksgiving with The pines
by Gravityfalls1920
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in Gravity Falls and the whole Family is at the Mystery shack to visiot. What will their reaction be when they find out about Stan stealing Fords identity for 30 years? Read to find out. One-shot. I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING:D Rated T cuz I am paranoid


**Happy thanksgiving** giving **to everyone this is a small one-shot. I planed it just today so it might be a little sketchy but I hope it's enough to make you all happy.**

* * *

Stan POV.

I was not excited to spend Thanksgiving with my family. It would be hard to explain the whole situation about stealing my brother's identity and all. Sure I wanted to see my niece and nephew but it I knew this wasn't going to work.

After I had saved Fords life, he forgave me and let me stay to live with him. I ran the shack while he conducted more research about Gravity falls.

But the twins wanted to come visit us again for Thanksgiving and Ford wanted to invite the _Whole_ Family. Mom, Dad, shermy, Emma and henry **(** **That's Dipper's and Mabel's parents).**

 _(*sigh*) this will end in a disaster_

 _knock, knock_

 _They are here, but I can still run through the back door and wait inthe forest until They leave._

"GRUNKLE STAN" exclaimed Dipper and Mabel

 _Damn it. They saw me already._

"hey kids. Emma, Henry. Shermey little brother, how have you all been."

"Pretty Good Dipper and Mabel wouldn't stop saying how much fun thay had this summer with you." Emma answered

"yeah. I think we should send them with you this summer again" Continued Henry.

"That would be a great idea" added Shermey

 _Knock, knock._

 _Oh please. Don't be mom and Dad._

Dipper went to open the door and sure enough, Mom and Dad were there.

"STANFORD! My succesful child. How have you been" Mom greeted

"great, mom it's me Stanford. Your son." _No I am Stanley your **Unsuccesful** son. _ " come on in to the kitchen. Dinner is almost ready." _Please tell me stanford fell asleep in the basement._

The Vending machine door opened and out came Stan Ford dressed like always. _Hot belgein waffles, wait this is my brain.. No one can read my thoughts SON OF A ******_

"Wait Two stans what...Stanley!"yelled Mom

" We can explain this" simultaneousley both stans said.

 **(Insert the whole Explanation here cuz I am too lazy)**

"wait so...Stanley has been pertending to be stanford for 30 years" asked Dad

"pretty much" I answered

"And you kids knew about this?" Emma asked

"we eventually found out" the twins said

" I can't BELIVE you stanley. First you RUINED your brother's chance of giong to his dream collage, You PUSH him into a portal to another dimension, fake YOUR own death, STEAL Your brother's identity for 30 YEARS, AND EXPECT US TO FORGIVE YOU JUST LIKE THAT!"

"No" I answered.

"We fogave why can't you guys" mabel interfered.

"yeah he wasn't what he seemed yet we still love."Dipper added

"Well now FORGET about coming back this summer" Henry announced

"WHAT NO PLEASE" both pair of twins pleaded

"Stanford, you are on HIS side? Are you insane!"Dad bellowed

"Yes Dad. He always protected me from the bullies in school. He may have pushed me through the portal and stole my indetity for 30 years, but during those 30 years he was trying to REBUILD a portal that only a GENIUES could do to SAVE ME! " _at least he didn't metion the whole weirdmagedon part. That for sure would keep Dipper and Mabel from coming next summer._

"but Stan ford..." Mom started.

"But nothing Mom I forgive Stanley and you guys should forgive him as well"

"Stanley...you know how devestated I was when I found out that you were dead?" Shermey spoke for the first time during the discussion, with tears on his eyes"And honestley right now ALL I care is that BOTH my older brother's are alive"

Shermey gave Ford and me a hug and soon Dipper,Mabel, Emma and Henry were in the gruop hug.

"well it seems like we came all the way from New Jersey for nothing. NON of you are My children anymore"Dad scolded and soon Both Mom and Dad were out the door.

"Shermey, Stanford. I am sorry that thanks to me both of you got disowned" I said with misty eyes

"Stanley If I still remeber anything of this dimension is that as long as we are all three TOGETHER we are still a family'

"Yes and we forgive you stanley" Emma and Henrey said

"Well what are we waiting for. It's Thanksgiving and we are hungrey Lets go eat Dinner" Ford said

This was one of the best thanksgiving day I had ever had, because I had My true family together and all went well.

* * *

 **(*crying in a corner*) I hope that all of you had a lovely thanksgiving and don't forget that it doesn't matter who is with you and who is not what is important is that you are surrouynded with people that you care about and i hope you all liked this. Till next time**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING**

 **-GF1920**


End file.
